


Unrustled

by enemytosleep



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou
Genre: Cute, Fanart, Gen, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/pseuds/enemytosleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Work Safe Art. Nyanko-sensei takes a quick nap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrustled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I'm afraid drinktheair will know who drew this the moment she opens it, but we can pretend it's anonymous for now?

[](http://s189.photobucket.com/albums/z59/enemytosleep/?action=view&current=sensei.png)


End file.
